The present invention relates to energy producing systems and methods. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, the present invention relates to power generation systems and methods in which a kinetic energy source is used to produce efficient potential energy.
A continuing need exists for economical, reliable, and efficient systems and methods for producing electrical energy. A need particularly exists for such systems and methods which do not involve the combustion of hydrocarbon or other fuels harmful to the environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,192 discloses a system for converting wave energy and/or rising and falling tides to electrical power. The system includes: a cylinder located in the ocean, preferably near the shoreline; a piston reciprocatingly positioned within the cylinder; a float which is linked to the piston and which rises and falls with the waves and/or tide; a generator; and a nozzle which emits pressurized fluid from the cylinder to the generator. When the piston is lifted, fluid is drawn into the cylinder. When the water level drops, the piston compresses the fluid within the cylinder for delivery to the generator via the fluid nozzle.
Unfortunately, systems of the type described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,192 have significant shortcomings and therefore have not been widely accepted and used. For example, the rise and fall of the tide creates undesirable variations in net head pressure. Further, the pattern and form of the waves acting on the device lack the necessary consistency for steady pressure generation and for synchronous connection to power transmission lines. In addition, the device described can disrupt the tidal habitat.
The present invention provides a power generation system and a power generation method which satisfy the needs and alleviate the problems discussed above. In addition, the inventive system provides consistent net head pressures, consistent and steady power output, and greater operating pressures than the wave systems known heretofore. The inventive system is also much easier and less costly to construct and places less stress on the surrounding environment. In addition, the inventive system can, for example, be used in conjunction with existing dams to increase power output several fold.
In one aspect, the present invention provides an apparatus for generating power comprising an impoundment area having an inlet. The impoundment area is preferably positioned with respect to a source of a lifting fluid such that the lifting fluid will flow from the source through the inlet. This flow through the inlet will provide a rising level of the lifting fluid in the impoundment area. The impoundment area also includes an outlet through which the lifting fluid can be removed to provide a decreasing level of the lifting fluid in the impoundment area.
The apparatus preferably further comprises at least one pressurization assembly having a buoyancy device positioned in the impoundment area such that the buoyancy device will rise with the rising level and a motive fluid will flow into the pressurization assembly. In addition, the buoyancy device will move downwardly with the decreasing level to cause the motive fluid to be pressurized in the pressurization assembly. The apparatus preferably also comprises a fluid turbine and means for delivering the pressurized motive fluid thereto.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a method for generating power comprising the step of positioning an impoundment area having an inlet with respect to a water source such that, when the inlet is opened, water will flow from the water source into the impoundment area. The impoundment area has at least one buoyancy device positioned therein and extending from a pressurization assembly in a manner so that a rising water level in the impoundment area will raise the buoyancy device and a motive fluid will flow into the pressurization assembly. A decreasing water level in the impoundment area will cause the motive fluid to be pressurized in the pressurization assembly. The impoundment area also has an outlet.
The inventive method preferably further comprises the steps of: opening the inlet to cause said rising water level in the impoundment area and to cause the motive fluid to flow into the pressurization assembly; opening the outlet to produce said decreasing water level in the impoundment area and to cause the motive fluid to be pressurized in the pressurization assembly; and delivering the motive fluid pressurized in the pressurization assembly to a fluid turbine.
Further objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art upon examining the accompanying drawings and upon reading the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments.